


Family Dinners

by LumosZel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosZel/pseuds/LumosZel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU - Dean and Cas have been friends forever, and gradually that turned to something a little more friendly.  One day Dean brings Cas to a Winchester family dinner, hoping to avoid telling his family about the two of them for a little longer.  But of course that doesn't exactly go to plan.  Based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinners

Dean’s life was great. He had a fantastic job doing what he loved, fixing up old cars at Singer Auto Repair, a loving family a couple towns over who would occasionally send him care packages with homemade pie, and best of all, someone to call his own, one very special Castiel Novak.

They had met when Dean received a call at the shop to pick up a broken down car off the interstate. When he went to pick it up, he was greeted with an old beat-up tan car, but alongside it was a gorgeous black-haired man in a trenchcoat with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean pulled up and hopped out of his tow truck, grinning maybe a bit too wide. The man introduced himself as Castiel Novak, the history professor at the local middle school.

The two immediately hit it off. They talked about cars, history, food, just about everything, and grew to be best friends. One day, Cas came to Dean excitedly talking about a promotion to teach at Lawrence High School, and the only time Dean had ever been prouder was when his little brother Sam got into Stanford law school. It was then, seeing Cas never happier, that Dean realized he was in love with his best friend.

For Christmas that year, Dean invited Cas to come with him to Christmas dinner, since Cas’s family didn’t exactly get along. He showed up in a blue suit that hugged his body in all the right places and made his eyes shine brighter than ever. All evening Dean just could not take his eyes off of Cas, much to Sam’s annoyance. After dinner, Sam pulled Dean over to the side after Cas had left.

“So Cas seems nice.”

“Yeah, he’s great, he’s a weird, dorky little guy ain’t he…”

“Mmhm, you seem to like him a LOT.”

“What are you thinking in that head of yours, bitch?”

“That you have quite a thing for Cas given all the eyesex, jerk.”

“WHAT no no no no Sammy ha just friends yeah just friends,” Dean stuttered out.

“Mmhm, sure. I’ll see you in May, ok?”

“Yeah, great.”

It was then Dean knew he was doomed. He knew he wasn’t great at not showing his emotions, and obviously Sam knew about his crush on Cas… Cas wasn’t too bright about seeing emotions, but eventually he would put two and two together.

It wasn’t until a full 4 months later that it finally happened. Cas was visiting Dean one day at the shop, and he was walking backwards under one of the hanging cars, saying bye to Dean, when he ran into the old, rusted crane holding the car. The cable broke and the car came tumbling down towards a helpless Cas. Dean yelled at him as he ran over and tackled Cas to the ground, pushing them both away from the falling car and in the process landing on top of Cas. Slightly out-of-breath, Dean looked down at a very alarmed Cas.

“Dude, you ok? Look where you’re going man!!!”

“Yes Dean, I appear to be physically all right,” Cas said, looking up into Dean’s beautiful spring green eyes. “You saved my life…”

Dean looked down into those deep cerulean eyes and managed to breathe out a “yeah”, while trying, and failing, to calm his heart down given that he was on top of Cas.

They continued to stare at each other’s eyes, and Dean could feel himself inching closer to Cas’s face against what his brain was screaming. And Cas wasn’t exactly backing away either, but holding Dean’s steady gaze. All it took was one flick of Dean’s eyes to Cas’s lips and Cas reached up and pulled Dean’s head so their lips met, and Dean immediately responded and kissed back, tongue sweeping into Cas’s mouth, just like he’d dreamed of doing for so long.

It was then, while they were making out in the middle of the car yard, that Dean first called Castiel ‘his’, and almost said those amazing 3 words before Bobby came storming into the yard, yelling for Dean to get his sorry ass back into the garage.

Dean planned on telling his family. He really did. But when Sam called him one day, panicking about proposing to Jess, and then called again a few days later, panicking about telling their parents about the engagement when he came back from Stanford in May, Dean knew he couldn’t steal his brother’s show.

Mrs. Winchester insisted to Dean that Cas come with him, as anyone who could be best friends with Dean is part of the family in her opinion.

“Dean, does your family know that we are… together?”

“Not yet, and I don’t want to steal Sammy’s night.”

“But you will tell them?”

“Of course I will,” Dean smiled and reached over to take Cas's hand and rub his thumb in soothing circles over his knuckles.

That night, everything went perfectly. They had an amazing meal courtesy of Mrs. Winchester, during which Sam announced his and Jess’s engagement, to which there was much rejoicing. Dean looked over at Cas and grinned, reaching under the table to grab Cas’s hand. While the attention wasn’t on them, he leaned over and whispered in Cas’s ear,

“Maybe that’ll be us someday…” and Cas smiled, looking up at Dean. “I hope so,” he whispered back.

Dean smiled and looked over at Jess pulling Sam in for a kiss, and was so happy for his little brother. Someday...

“Who’s ready for dessert??” Mrs. Winchester said enthusiastically. “Homemade cherry pie!”

Dean’s head popped up like a gopher and his eyes followed his mother back to the kitchen. “Did she just say pie??? Cas did she really say pie? HALLELUJAH CHERRY PIE!!!” Everyone burst out laughing and while they were distracted by cutting the pie, Dean leaned over to Cas again and whispered “The only thing I love more than pie in this world is you, angel.” Cas grinned and stifled a giggle as he blushed a light pink. Dean thought this all went unnoticed, but when he looked up, Jess was smiling a knowing smile at the two of them.

Dean quickly hung his head and grabbed the first slice of pie away from Sam.

“Hey jerk that’s my piece!”

“Well you didn’t claim it bitch.”

“Boys, watch your mouths. We have guests here.”

“Yes Dad” “Yeah whatever Dad”

“Dean, give Sam the pie, it’s a special night for him.”

“But Caaaaassss”

“Dean…”

“Ugh fine.”

Jess laughed and looked at the two of them. “So, how long have you two been going out?”

Dean froze mid-chew with his bite of pie, as Sam choked on his piece of pie and awkwardly tried to explain…

“Jess, they’re not... like that… they’re friends… or something like that… you know…”

“Last month.”

Everyone turned wide-eyed at Cas, except for Jess, who just smiled and leaned back in her chair. She knew she had been right.

“Last month.” Cas said a little louder, taking Dean’s hand under the table.

Everyone then slowly turned to look at Dean, who had turned a tomato red color, still with a half-chewed bite of cherry pie in his mouth. He shakily swallowed, coughed, and smiled a little.

“Any chance I could have another slice of pie?”

Jess laughed and said “You two are absolutely adorable.”

It was then that Dean’s family accepted him being with a guy, and welcomed Castiel into the family. The official welcoming didn’t come until 2 years later though, when Dean slowly got on one knee and proposed with a simple white wedding band, and it was then that he finally got everything he wanted in life. Permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post, please please bookmark or review!


End file.
